Beautiful Disaster
by pocket dial
Summary: One-shot. Future fic. Vincent wakes up but only to live a nightmare.


**A/N: Re-upload. One-shot.**

* * *

Her keys make a rattling noise as she turns the doorknob. She pulls her keys out and steps into her darken apartment. She places her keys on the kitchen counter and removes her jacket. Exhausted from work, she walks to the direction of her room.

His breathing gets heavier as she gets closer. A moment of panic sets in as he realizes what he's done. A strangled cry leaves his throat causing her to run to her room.

"Vincent..." She yells, her voice full of worry and concern.

Her bedroom door swings wide open and his dark figure slumps over the bed, a bed they shared in many occasions. His long fingernail scratches the image of himself, smiling as he held her close. Many more lay scattered in front of him and he picks them up, ripping them into multiple tiny pieces.

"Vincent." She repeats his name and nothing more.

He turns to look at her and his eyes glows like a candlelight. She approaches him and he jumps over the bed in one quick swift movement.

Silence fills the room as the two lovers head the opposite direction. He, to sulk in his own misery and she to figure out where their relationship was headed. He loves her and she loves him but their tale wasn't as simple as boy meets girl and girl falls in love with boy.

He climbs out through the window and into the fire escape. Solemnly he sits all alone in the cold night. Stubbornly he fights the urge to come back into the apartment and apologize for the things he had done.

In the center of the bedroom floor lay a broken vase and the single rose, now dried, that he had given her on their first date, a year ago. Pictures of them, shredded to pieces were strewn all over the bed.

A light breeze enters the room from the open window causing her to shiver. She walks back to the center of the room and stops in front of the broken vase. Tears quietly steam down her cheeks as she picks up the dried rose she saved from their first date. She walks to the bedside drawer and places the rose inside.

Slowly she picks up the small pieces of memory she had hoped to save. Tracks of her tears marks her cheeks as the moonlight hits her face. With both hands she gathers up the pile of shredded pictures and dumps them in the trash by the door.

She walks back to the center of the room with the garbage bin and kneels in front of the broken vase. Carefully she picks up the bigger pieces and dumps them into the trash. Tears pool in her eyes once more as she cleans up the mess he made.

A tall figure shadows over her, blocking the moonlight as she picks up pieces of broken glass. He stands over her with his hood on, covering his face.

She wipes her tears before standing up and meeting his gaze. His eyes were still amber, glowing as always when he was in his "animal" state. She removes his hood and sees the side of him he always hated. His cheeks were rough and his fangs seem to be growing longer each time.

She raises her hand to touch his face but he steps back, away from her reach. She takes a step towards him and a piece of glass breaks underneath her left boot. He turns his head, avoiding her forgiving eyes.

She lightly touches his scarred cheek and he slowly turns to look at her. He raises his hand and places it over hers. Cuts and dried blood covers his knuckles. He winces as she takes his hand, holding it by the fingertips as she checks his wound.

She carefully lets go of his hand and walks to the bathroom. Shards of mirror cracks underneath her boots. She walks pass the medicine cabinet with the broken mirror and walks to the towel rack.

Tears race down her cheeks as she stares at the shattered mirror. Her broken image mirrors what she was feeling inside.

She puts the small facial towel down by the sink and waits for the warm water before leaning over the sink. She cups water with both hands and brings it up to her face, washing the tears away. She picks the towel up and wets it before leaving the bathroom.

He sits quietly on the window sill as he waits for her. He stares intently at her as she makes her way towards him. She takes his right hand and gently holds it in hers as she carefully wipes away the dried blood.

His claws shrink to their normal size and his face changes back to his human form. The cuts on his hands were more define as his skin becomes softer. He pulls his hand away from her and looks away from her.

She sits beside him, forcing him to look at her. She slips her hand in his and he wraps her smaller hand with his.

"I fell asleep while waiting for you. When I woke up I was the..._beast._"

She lets go of his hand and stands in front of him. He pulls her by the belt loop of her pants and she stands between his legs. She runs her finger through his hair, brushing it away from his face.

"And no matter what I will always love you Vincent Keller."

"I love you too, Catherine."

**The end.**


End file.
